


WhatsApp игроков и тренеров

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, Испания - Freeform, игроки и тренеры, фейковая переписка, челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: челлендж





	WhatsApp игроков и тренеров

[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87031142.png)


End file.
